moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Retired Animations/@comment-31655528-20170901181517/@comment-9970378-20180317113012
Cartoon Network was connected to MSP at some point, but they were never owned by CN. A sponsor or partnership is what that was. MSP ads played on CN for years (and possibly still do, but I don't really know). Regardless, Cartoon Network is geared towards younger childern as well, so protests were likely unrelated to this stuff or caused by misconceptions. If anything, Cartoon Network was initially unaware and then wished to cut ties (or at least publicly) when they became aware the game had these things in it, but we'd have to know the timeline of these things to make theories about that. MovieStarPlanet is and has always been an independent company. Whether they had investors or help from other companies, I do not know, but none ever owned their company. Claus Lykee Jensen is the founder of MovieStarPlanet, he did not buy the company from someone else. I no longer have the link (I may have an image which would allow me to find the link, but I'm not hunting for said image atm), but there was a presentation of sorts that Claus took part in. I believe it was about gender and...I don't remember. Claus had a good amount of inside details and a couple of images about the beginnings and history of the site. There was something mentioned about how part of the concept for the site was actually for childern to make "movies" in English to help them learn/teach them English. Now, obviously that concept got lost and whether that's true or the full truth and whether or not "childern" refers to only teens, I do not know. However, those were Claus's words and I frankly would not be surprised if it was the truth and he meant actual childern. If part of the goal was to teach English and they're from Europe, it's likely that they used an English speaking European country for reference in determining what things are inappropriate or otherwise (or possibly none at all and just assumed they didn't even need to worry about that or expanding to English speaking countries). BUT, European countries are obviously not the only English speaking countries and a lot of popular English media comes from the United States (where this gesture is obscene). It's very possible that anything they saw that contained this gesture gave the impression that it was seen as "cool" rather than obscene and that fact was lost on them. They obviously realized their mistake at some point. Whether it was long before they removed all references to it or right when they did, I'm not sure. The teenagers argument we see made so often does make sense sometimes and I know I have posts on here that either flat out agree or theorize with it, but it doesn't really make that much sense in regards to these exact things because the middle finger is not exactly/so simply seen as a "teenage" gesture. You're not likely to find the middle finger in much content and/or games/virtual worlds that are aimed exclusively at teens. In fact, I know of more than one virtual world aimed at teens (and over, but primarily teens and not childern) that do not have this gesture...not sure either if of them are still around, though.